


Dark Elf

by Cutiejea



Series: The Traumatic Fan Fic Collection [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: I pray for your soul once you decide that it was a good idea to read this, M/M, NSFW, Rape, Vore, ripping of organs, traumatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Don’t fuck with elves.Word Count: 1500 (exactly)





	Dark Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cherry Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369204) by ningen-shi @ tumblr. 



> DO NOT READ THIS!!! I mean, you can… but … the style of the fic is similar to the cherry fic (a dan and phil fan fiction). The purpose of this fic is to traumatise the crap out of people. I swear to god… don’t read if you don’t like vore, ripping of organs, r*pe and other traumatic things.

Tonight is going to be very different night here in LazyTown.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

Night has struck and everyone’s asleep, including Robbie. But for Sportacus, tonight would not be one of his peaceful slumbers. Ever since Robbie messed with the airship during his ‘Bob Wired the Technician’ stunt, it’s impossible for him to leave before… it happens.

Sportacus locks everything down, making sure that no one can get in, no one can get out. But the lockdown feature of the airship isn’t enough to keep inside the horror that’s about to happen. 

On certain nights, elves become violent and bloodlust. It’s a curse that happened millions of years ago that they attack creatures next to them, do unspeakable things to the closest person next to them, or destroy or wreak havoc to nearby villages. They’re just like werewolves but without the memory loss and the a full transformation of their body. Instead, they remember the carnage as punishment of their race during a supernatural war.

Sportacus waits in his airship, afraid and scared on what’s about to happen. He’s told by his elders that if you do good deeds, there is a possibility that you would be spared from the curse as it shows you’ve learned your lesson. But Sportacus can still feel the dark energy inside him, ready to take control of his innocent body. No matter how many lives he’s save or the amount of friendships he creates, it’s still never enough to break the evil inside of him.

8:08, time for bed.

Sportacus lays down and hopes for one more good dream. He closes his eyes and he’s drifted off to sleep.

12 midnight, and his body begins to transform. His hair grew a bit longer, teeth getting sharper, his skin became more darker, his eyes became more bloodlust than friendly and his strength and speed has increased. The power he now possesses could save multiple lives if controlled but sadly, it can’t. His head and thoughts only think one thing only… lust

Sporty has become a darker version of himself and smashes the window of the airship, jumps down and landed to the Lazy Park without a single bone damage to himself. Not even a scratch.

Meanwhile in Robbie’s lair…

Robbie is dead asleep. For once, he can finally rest. He sleeps on his orange recliner chair, all snuggled up. He’s finally in peace till he heard a tiny clash. It first didn’t bother him but the sleepy man hears more sounds, and it’s getting louder and louder. Robbie wakes up and looks around, pissed off since he lost his beauty sleep.

“What the heck is going on?!” Robbie exclaims as he’s very exhausted.

He looks around and sees nothing. As he’s about to rest his head on the couch once more, something rolls towards him. It was a damaged power core with purple sludge still dripping around it.

“Who is there?” Robbie asks.

And in a flash, Dark Sportacus arrived on top of him. His dark eyes stares at Robbie’s tired, yet fearful ones. Sportacus’ chest beats faster than it would normally would while Robbie is panicking, wondering what to do next or what will Sportacus would do to him.

“Hello… Sportaloon” Robbie says in a slightly cheerful voice, trying to be welcoming. “Here for a sleepover?”

Sportacus says nothing. He couldn’t say anything. Robbie tries to reach for the empty popcorn bowl that’s next to him to smash towards Dark Sportacus’ face but the elf moved quickly and pinned down the villain. The chair instantly reclined to be in a bedlike shape and Robbie feared for his life.

“Sportacus, whatever it is I did… we… we can always talk abou-“ Robbie says till he was kissed by the elf.

Robbie’s eyes were wide open due to shock. He wants to touch Sportacus’ face but his entire body is pinned down. The kiss soon made Robbie a bit numb as it was driving him insane. Does Sportacus love him? Does he have secret feelings towards the elf that he never knew he had? It was all confusing. A simple kiss became really passionate. It allowed an opening for Dark Sporty’s tongue to enter Robbie’s mouth.

Robbie wants more. He has never felt anything like this before. He had ordered, upgraded, combined, and did other alterations with sex robots in the past but nothing compares to this. His body craves for more but in his head, it keeps on telling him, yelling to run away, it’s all a trap, a prank even or even worse. But Robbie submits towards the lust that Sportacus is making him feel. His pants begins to get tighter and his body begins to feel really hot. This was just the beginning and suddenly he’s close.

Dark Sportacus bit off bits of Robbie’s lip off. The bite mark is noticeable that blood begins to come out. But for some reason, Robbie didn’t notice the pain. He can see the blood but he was mesmerised by the dark elf’s eyes and the lust he’s been given that he didn’t care. He wants more.

Dark Sportacus reaches for the neck and gave Robbie more bite marks. It was innocent at first, soft kisses, licks, maybe a little nibble on the side. But then the skin pealing began, just layers of skin was ripped off like removing tissues from a dead mummy. Robbie starts to feel like he’s being choked or suffocated or that he’s about to lose his throat but the dark elf made sure that not all would be peeled out.

He still wants his chew toy alive, just a little longer.

Sportacus uses his other hand to rip Robbie’s clothes off in a roughly manner. It did the job but at the same time, his nails were so sharp that Robbie’s chest was ripped, bones and muscle can be seen. Robbie’s dick sprung up. Robbie feels ashamed and venerable, not because on the damage that Sportacus did to his body, but rather he didn’t expect that he would be turned on by this.

Sportacus moves down, letting go of Robbie’s arms knowing that Robbie lost lots of blood that he’s too weak to move them, and went towards his throbbing erection. He begins to lick the shaft and have his tongue wrapped around it. The elf begins to tease with it, touching all the sensitive areas including the tip. He could taste bits of Robbie’s seed coming out as the weak villain could no longer hold it in. 

“I… I” Robbie stutters as he’s still out of breath.

The dark elf kisses the tip of the penis and have the whole thing in his mouth. Sportacus begins to suck the crap out of it and do more indescribable things with his mouth and tongue that Robbie was able to use the remaining energy he has and touch the dark elf’s hair, pushing his head deeper as he wanted it to never stop.

But the feeling instantly stops when he can feel something was missing.

Sportacus moves away with blood covering his mouth and spitting something out. Robbie looks down and noticed he lost his penis. He looks at the corner where Sportacus spat and there lies a dick… his dick… his torn out dick.

Robbie is losing more blood in a faster pace that he’s slowly losing breath. Tears begins to fall as his feeling of lust is slowly fading and transforming into a painless death. Why couldn’t he say no to him or ask him to stop? Why was he unable to save himself or at least do something to set him free? Maybe Sportacus was giving him what he really wanted and needed that he was just too scared to say no.

His body is then turned over and Sportacus inserts his dick inside of Robbie, penetrating him to oblivion. Robbie can feel the dark elf’s cock inside him and despite his body being too weak to take it, despite his head trying to calculate final options he could do to escape and possibly still live in the end, perhaps even have his dick reattached, he wanted it to continue.

“Don’t stop please” Robbie begs as each movement drains more of his life away.

Sportacus begins to unload inside Robbie and Robbie’s eyes are now shut. He couldn’t speak and only tiny bits of breath are coming out of him.

Sportacus turns the body around and kisses the lips of the dying man, taking his final breath away before he passes away peacefully. But rather granting Robbie a slow and peaceful death, he rips his throat wide open that he feels like he’s being to suffocate.

Sportacus wipes his mouth of blood and leaves the lair, leaving a dead corpse lying on the orange recliner. Sportacus returns to the airship and lands onto the bed, making his normal self think it was all a dream but will eventually wake up with blood and semen on his hands.


End file.
